Down into the Abyss
by Chibi-Kaisie
Summary: *TRADUCCIÓN*  Original de NINJA-RENKA.  Un ángel y un demonio… por naturaleza solitarios, estos dos individuos están definidos como completos opuestos. Aunque incluso los opuestos pueden tener similitudes peligrosamente íntimas. ONESHOT CHACKista.


****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

**Down into the Abyss**

**Original en: /s/6334518/1/Down_into_the_Abyss**

**Por: NINJA-RENKA**

Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

Revisado por: Krishna Corvus

**RESUMEN:** Un ángel y un demonio… por naturaleza solitarios, estos dos individuos están definidos como completos opuestos. Aunque incluso los opuestos pueden tener similitudes peligrosamente íntimas. ONESHOT CHACKista.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Esta historia envuelve mi interpretación de teología, así que no está acorde con las creencias tradicionales. Así que si eso los ofende, han sido advertidos. Sin mencionar que esta historia se centra alrededor de slash, shounen-ai, amor de hombres y relaciones Hombre/Hombre con algunas menciones de violencia. Y como siempre, me disculpo por cualquier error que pude pasar desapercibido e intentaré arreglarlos cuando los encuentre.

**DISCLAIMER:** Aunque los personajes son básicamente Jack y Chase, sus personalidades han sido ligeramente alteradas. Pero, para cubrir mis bases, como quiera pondré este disclaimer aquí. ¡Xiaolin Showdown le pertenece a Christy Hui y Kids WB, no a mí!

* * *

Los seres humanos son criaturas únicas capaces de un gran bien y un gran mal. Desde el momento que entran al mundo, les es concedido el lujo de escoger y les es permitido vivir sus vidas como vean necesario. Sin embargo, durante el camino, sus acciones pueden ser influenciadas por los Ángeles del Cielo o los Demonios del Infierno. Estas criaturas no están destinadas a juzgar o a perseguir, simplemente para probar a los individuos y encontrar la verdadera naturaleza de sus corazones. Los ángeles deben purificar almas, aunque se han topado con almas tan negras como para ser limpiadas. Los demonios deben tentar y corromper almas, pero incluso el más talentoso de los demonios se ha topado con aquellas que son tan puras como para ser manchadas. Sin embargo, a pesar de su divina o maldecida influencia, cada individuo humano es responsable por la vida que escogió tomar… y el lujo de escoger tiene un precio. Los humanos son mortales, y como tales están destinados a encontrar su final. Sus almas eternas abandonan sus cuerpos para viajar al Más Allá y ser juzgados por el curso en el que sus acciones los llevaron. Una vez que sus pecados y virtudes han sido sopesados en las Escalas del Juicio, esas almas son sorteadas en uno de tres lugares:

El Cielo, el Reino de la Luz misma, donde las realmente buenas y arrepentidas almas moran. La recompensa de aquellos que han vivido sus vidas fieles a las leyes de la decencia común tratando a otros con amabilidad y respeto.

El Limbo, las tierras temporales donde las almas moderadas son albergadas. Aquellas cuyos pecados igualan sus virtudes o gente que han cometido pecado pero se han arrepentido en vida esperando a ser reencarnados y regresados a la Tierra. Les es dada la segunda oportunidad que pidieron al igual que la oportunidad de probar sus verdaderas naturalezas.

El Infierno, el Oscuro Abismo, donde las pesadas almas con pecados sin arrepentir son forzadas a soportar una inimaginable tortura todo el tiempo. Las almas que son enviadas aquí han escogido pasar sus vidas cometiendo conscientemente actos impronunciables y atroces sin arrepentimiento. En el Pozo Sin Fondo son forzados a vivir en la oscuridad y la luz que se las arregla para colarse es un enfermo recordatorio de lo que los Condenados nunca volverán a poder tener.

Es en el inhóspito paisaje del Infierno donde un ángel es visto volando por el denso aire. Él es una rara vista, ya que su pálida piel y sus alas de plumas grises le hacían imposible el mezclarse con la oscura roca y la tierra ceniza del ambiente a su alrededor. La pura criatura planea sobre la infinita desolación causando que un pequeño destello de esperanza floreciera en las masas torturadas. Ignorando los gritos y lloriqueos de los Condenados, sus alas baten. El ángel se detiene a descansar en un acantilado ignorando el páramo y escudriña el mundo a su alrededor. Era lejos de ser pintoresco, pero sin embargo el Infierno tenía una mórbida fascinación que atraía su atención. Desde su lugar, era incapaz de ver alguna de las infinitas torturas designada a castigar almas culpables, pero su alma estaba todavía inquieta. Recorre una mano por su cabello tan rojo como los fuegos del Infierno mismos mientras que ojos carmín continúan observando el paisaje.

"Vaya, vaya, pequeño ángel… ¿te has perdido?"

Sorprendido por la voz profunda, la criatura alada se vuelve para ver a un demonio sentado detrás de él. Ojos color rubí se ensanchan cuando se percatan que de alguna manera había pasado por alto la otra entidad sentada ahí en una saliente arriba. Los ojos de color dorado resaltaban de un rostro atractivo y el contraste con los imposiblemente oscuros mechones de su cabello largo. Una musculosa pierna está doblada sobre la otra mientras que sus brazos son usados para balancear su peso atrás de él. Como muchos demonios, estaba usando escasa ropa, sólo un par de pantalones que descansaban en sus caderas angulares, sostenido por un gran nudo. El ser aparentaba verse como un inofensivo humano en su mayoría mientras que dos cuernos sobresaliendo de su frente delataba su raza. Sin embargo, para uno que sabía bien, era una indicación del verdadero e impresionante poder del demonio. A diferencia de los ángeles, a los demonios no les era dadas formas que se asemejaran a los humanos. Sólo las criaturas del Infierno de mayor rango eran capaces de confinar sus enormes poderes en las limitaciones de un cuerpo tan vulnerable. Sobreponiéndose a su sorpresa inicial y tomando todo esto a consideración, el ángel lejos de su propio reino parece algo inmutado por la presencia del otro.

"Si estuviera perdido, no estaría lo suficientemente desesperado ni sería tan estúpido como para tomar indicaciones de un demonio como tú."

"Simplemente estaba tratando de ser de ayuda." responde el ya mencionado demonio mientras desentiende el sutil insulto. "Sin embargo, siéntete libre de vagar por el Inframundo. Estoy seguro que serás un bocado bastante delicioso para los otros residentes del reino de menos reputación."

Las alas grises se plegaron, pero el ángel no mostró otra señal de recelo. Sorprende a la otra criatura al mantener su posición y endurecer su expresión.

"Te agradezco por tu preocupación, pero puedo cuidarme solo."

"¿En serio?" pregunta el ser del Infierno con una ceja levantada. "Ilústrame."

Sintiendo la condescendencia en el tono del otro, el ángel se encrespó pero decide responder la pregunta de cualquier manera. No vio razón para jugar en la trampa del otro al molestarse.

"Soy un enviado entre nuestros reinos. Llevo al Cielo aquellos que se han arrepentido durante su sentencia en el Infierno."

"Estoy al tanto de ti," comienza la oscura criatura con una sonrisa que no parecía correcta en su forma humana. "Incluso en lo más profundo y oscuro del Pozo eres conocido. A muchos de mis hermanos no les gusta que les quites sus objetos de diversión."

"Te aseguro que tampoco es placentero para mí. Personalmente creo que una vez en el Pozo, los Condenados deberían quedarse aquí. Si realmente fueran correctos, se habrían arrepentido de sus pecados en vida no después de encarar los horrores del Infierno."

Ante el comentario del otro una grave risa retumba en la garganta del demonio. Se divertía, pero tenía un tinte de oscuridad que todas las cosas en el Infierno parecían poseer. Enderezándose, el demonio descansa su cabeza en el reverso de una de sus manos, permitiéndole al ángel ver completamente los brazos que habían estado ocultos por la oscuridad y las sombras. La piel era humana al principio pero se mezclaba con los antebrazos y garras que pudiesen pertenecer a un poderoso dragón. Cuando los ojos carmín asimilaban las extremidades demoniacas, los ojos dorados se hicieron camino hacia la pura criatura. La oscura mirada era implacable y algo lasciva lo cual eventualmente causa que el alado adopte una expresión irritada. Al ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro angelical, otra carcajada escapa de los labios del demonio.

"Eres divinamente misantrópico para ser un ángel."

"Y tú eres sospechosamente encantador para ser un demonio."

"Probablemente" acuerda la criatura del Inframundo. "Uso frecuentemente ese encanto para desarmar y engañar a mis víctimas desprevenidas. Supongo que mientras han pasado los eones, simplemente se ha asimilado a mi personalidad."

"Pero ¿por qué usar tu encanto en mí?... a menos que, por supuesto, estés destinándome a ser tu siguiente víctima."

"El dañar a uno de los Divinos es un crimen que ni incluso los demonios nos atrevemos a cometer."

Cuando la criatura oscura recita una de las antiguas leyes, una sonrisa burlona y predadora estira sus labios. Por la sola expresión, era fácil decir que había una implicación oculta en sus palabras. Nuevamente, los demonios no eran conocidos por su honestidad. La cautela se refleja en el rostro del ángel ya que estaba más que acostumbrado a la impredecible naturaleza que poseían los moradores del Infierno.

"Estoy seguro que has encontrado formas para evadir esa regla en particular."

"Bueno, realmente no es daño si me es pedido infligir dolor, ¿o sí?" responde el demonio mientras flexiona lo que fueran sus manos.

"Víctimas consientes… Qué conveniente para ti."

Una carcajada abandona la garganta del demonio. Y aunque goteaba con malevolencia, era un extrañamente agradable sonido a los oídos de la criatura alada.

"Eres muy entretenido, ángel" comienza la malvada entidad cuando la última risa abandona su garganta. "Cuando tengas algo de tiempo, siéntete libre de visitarme. Serás una presencia más que bienvenida."

"Por supuesto, ¿A qué nivel del Pozo le llamas hogar?" pregunta el ser de cabello carmín, su voz impregnada de sarcasmo.

"Dame algo de crédito, vivo en la corteza superior de demonios. Sólo estoy aquí para visitar lugares de interés y terminar algunos negocios."

"Exactamente ¿qué es lo que haces?"

"¿No sabes de mí? Creí que era una práctica de negocio común el saber de aquellos que están en una línea de trabajo similar."

"Bueno, pareces tenerme en desventaja porque no estoy familiarizado ni contigo ni con tu trabajo."

"Permíteme ilustrarte. Como tú, yo también me especializo en 'Transferencias Transdimensionales'. Sin embargo, a diferencia tuya, que llevas a los redimidos del Infierno y los llevas a la gloria del Cielo, yo arrastro a los Caídos hacia el Oscuro Abismo." Informa el demonio con una sonrisa sádica. "Aunque ocasionalmente, he ayudado en su… descenso."

"Hmm… Así que, lo tomo como si estuvieras tratando de agregarme en tu lista."

Con un salto desde la saliente, el demonio aterriza con gracia en sus pies y se aproxima al rebelde ángel con zancadas confiadas. La pálida entidad no muestra ningún signo de inconformidad ante la nueva proximidad, simplemente alza una ceja, cuestionante. Decidiendo probar sus límites, el demonio alza una garra para tomar el rostro del otro. Como se esperaba, la pura criatura ni siquiera retrocede ni se sonroja ante el contacto inicial. Los seres del Cielo no están en sintonía con deseos sexuales como las almas humanas, lo cual hacía mucho más divertido para el demonio cuando seducía a uno. Una sonrisa aparece en el oscuramente atractivo rostro mientras observa los firmes ojos carmín.

"Bueno, está en mi naturaleza el tentar a aquellos que son puros. Sólo puedo imaginar el legado que tendré si logro arrastrar al que es responsable del ascenso de las almas reformadas del Reino." Comienza el demonio mientras recorre una afilada garra a lo largo de la garganta del ángel, asegurándose de aligerar su toque sólo lo suficiente para no sacar sangre.

"¿Entiendo que no soy el primer ángel que has tratado de tentar?"

"Los puros siempre son los más divertido de corromper. Todo lo que realmente tienes que hacer es presentarlos con las cosas que se les han sido negadas y tienden a jugar en la palma de tu mano."

"Me aseguraré de advertir a mis compañeros ángeles de tal técnica." Comenta el inmortal alado en un tono seco que es fácilmente recogido por orejas puntiagudas.

"Tu indiferencia es refrescante. Normalmente, estoy molesto por el optimismo divino de los hijos del Cielo. Ante la más ligera provocación muchos de tu clase recitan unos bien ensayados y escritos discursos de la justa piedad que sólo sirve para hacer mi trabajo mucho más satisfactorio."

"¿Debiera estar halagado porque puedes soportar mi presencia?"

"Si lo deseas."

Mientras el demonio habla, su gran mano toma el reverso del cuello del ángel. No es hecho como un gesto dominante o amenazante, simplemente para continuar su exploración del otro ser. Sus garras se abren paso por el cabello rojo oscuro y juegan con los mechones. Maravillándose en cómo los mechones les recuerdan a sangre fresca derramada, la oscura entidad es sorprendida cuando la criatura alada habla.

"Lo admito, también me encuentro extrañamente capaz de soportar tu presencia. La mayoría de los demonios que me encuentro me repugnan al abrir sus bocas."

"No es tan raro. Después de todo, somos criaturas con un propósito similar. Tú y yo podemos diferir en nuestro propósito pero ambos realizamos una función vital para la Organización de almas. Corregimos los errores de otros."

"Corregir errores… ¿Quieres decir que los amos del Cielo y el Infierno se equivocan?"

"Si fueran realmente infalibles, tú y yo no existiríamos."

"Existimos para corregir las fallas de humanos, no de nuestros amos."

"Todos tenemos fallas. La perfección no es más que una ilusión."

"Si la perfección es una ilusión, ciertamente juegas una parte vital en difundirla."

Ante el mordaz comentario, los ojos dorados se ensanchan con ligera sorpresa. Había sido cierto tiempo desde que el demonio se permitía un absorbente debate con otro ser e incluso más desde que tomaba a la otra parte en serio. Por primera vez en su vida inmortal, la oscura criatura se encuentra intrigada por un ser puro del sagrado reino superior. El demonio siempre había visto a los ángeles como una fuente de entretenimiento y se deleitaba al causar sus caídas. Pero ante él estaba un ángel que, solo, había restaurado cualquier respeto que pudiera haber tenido antes por los de su clase.

"Eres un orgullo para tu raza. Hemos estado conversando por un tiempo y hasta ahora has sido capaz de resistirte a mis persuasiones. He fallado en causarte incluso una ligera inclinación de duda o una punzada de interés que transforme tu rostro impasible."

"El resistirse no es tan difícil como piensas." Responde la alada criatura a la vez que finalmente sale del alcance del otro.

Con eso, el morador del Inframundo sonríe mientras que sus ojos ámbar nuevamente miran al ángel de arriba abajo. Su primera impresión de la otra identidad había sido engañosa, éste no sería fácilmente corrompido como sus camaradas habían probado ser. Era tan puro como cualquier ser del Cielo, pero no era ingenuo y no se aferraba a los sagrados pilares del Reino para darle significado a su existencia. Contemplando esto, un brazo draconiano se une al otro y cruza sobre el ancho pecho del demonio.

"La próxima vez que nos encontremos, tendré la cortesía de emplear esfuerzo en mis intentos para persuadirte."

Mientras habla, el demonio se disipa en la oscuridad circundante. Sus palabras quedan en el aire cuando deja al ángel solo ante un desolado y sombrío paisaje.

Al pasar los días en ambos el Cielo y el Infierno, años en tiempo humano, el ángel de cabello carmín sigue en su negocio eterno. Continúa transportando indiferentemente almas de la oscuridad del Infierno a la iluminación del Cielo como fue nacido para hacer. Pero ahora, con cada viaje al Abismo, recuerda al extraño demonio con el que una vez compartió una interesante conversación. La oscura criatura era un enigma para el ángel, ya que la entidad era claramente malvada aunque no le había infligido daño al puro ser. Como si fuera un comportamiento perfectamente normal, las dos criaturas habían conversado placenteramente como si fueran viejos amigos. Ahora los seres del Cielo y los del Infierno sabían la importancia del trabajo del otro, aunque ninguna clase realmente respetara a la otra. Simplemente estaban en un estado de tolerancia requerida. El simple concepto de amistad entre un ángel y un demonio era hilarante en ambos círculos…

A pesar de la rareza, el de alas grises se mantendría en alerta por el cabello verde oscuro familiar mientras hacía sus casi diarias estadías en el Inframundo. La pura e inteligente entidad estaba ansiosa de envolverse nuevamente en una conversación que provocaran al pensamiento a pesar de la fuente.

Este día en particular no era diferente ya que el pálido ángel otra vez está realizando los antiguos y sagrados rituales de ascensión mientras sus pensamientos dan vueltas en su mente. Encarando el alma de un hombre que había estado desgastada con los siglos de tortura y agonía, el ser se fuerza a enfocarse en la tarea. Mira en los ojos que son oscuros y profundos mientras observa el cuerpo que estaba demacrado con los efectos del estrés y culpa. Mientras se aproxima con seguridad al alma consumida y encadenada, los ojos carmín recorren la figura temblorosa.

"¿Realmente te arrepientes de tus pecados y ves los errores de tu camino?" pregunta el ángel, con ojos penetrantes.

El peso de la pregunta pasa por los labios de la criatura con facilidad como lo había hecho un inimaginable número de veces antes de este día. Pero para el alma ante él, las palabras eran como un hechizo rejuvenecedor. Sus ojos cansados recuperaron vida y miraron hacia la criatura alada como el salvador que técnicamente era. Por un breve momento, la esperanza se atreve a florecer en el alma y provoca que su rostro se ilumine.

"S-sí" dice con un tono áspero el antiguo humano. Su voz ronca de siglos de gritos y absoluto dolor.

"Si tu corazón está realmente libre de engaños, entonces serás bienvenido al Reino del Cielo para ganarte el divino perdón. Si no, tu alma será marcada para siempre con el pecado y arrojada al más oscuro foso del Infierno para ser despedazado por toda la interinidad. ¿Comprendes?

"E-entiendo."

"Muy bien."

Sin ninguna otra advertencia, el ángel presiona una mano en el pecho del alma, justo sobre su corazón. La criatura usa su vista divina para ver los actos atroces que habían enviado al alma al Infierno en primer lugar. Con una profunda mirada los pecados de Asesinato, Violencia y Envidia están claramente adornando su alma. Sin embargo las ramas están considerablemente más claras por los poderes curativos de Amor Desinteresado y Arrepentimiento. Al quitar su mano, el ángel mira en los ojos oscuros y cansados del alma ante él.

"Has cometido graves ofensas contra tus compañeros humanos y contra tu propia almas. Sin embargo, en tu vida también has protegido a los inocentes y has puesto la felicidad de tus seres queridos antes que tu propio egoísmo. Durante tu sentencia, has reconocido y aceptado que este sufrimiento fue por tus propias acciones y has aceptado tu justo castigo. Has soportado el Infierno por los últimos cinco siglos y ahora te has ganado la oportunidad de probar la bondad de tu alma. Como un agente de la Luz, te absuelvo completamente de tus pecados y te concedo un pasaje seguro al Reino del Cielo."

Ante estas palabras, una mirada de alivio sobrepone al alma y verdadera gratitud reemplaza la culpa en sus ojos. Su completo ser es transformado en una pura y brillante luz, quitando las cadenas y la oscuridad del Inframundo. Entonces, la recién absuelta alma viaja por las capas del Infierno hacia las nubes de arriba que conducen al reino del Cielo.

Con su trabajo del día ahora hecho, el ángel de ojos rojos flexiona sus alas para seguir al alma ascendente de regreso a casa. La pura criatura estira sus brazos antes de volverse para dirigirse hacia un borde cercano. Sin embargo, sus pasos se detienen cuando ve que un grupo de almas humanas Condenadas han bloqueado su camino. La entidad pura no está sorprendida ya que la ascención tendía a atraer la atención. Como polillas al fuego, los infortunados presos se reunirían alrededor de la fuente de luz celestial. Los ojos carmín miran la masa de rostros vacíos esperando a que uno de las muchas almas a su alrededor hablara.

"Eres un ángel ¿verdad?" pregunta uno de los cansados hombres.

"Sí, lo soy."

"Tienes el poder de absolver pecados y ascender almas al Cielo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí… ¿Qué quieren de mí?"

"Queremos lo que todas las almas condenadas al Infierno quieren. Queremos irnos."

Mientras habla, las almas rodean al ángel de una manera amenazante. Fácilmente hay veinte espíritus a su alrededor, pero el alado no parece perturbado por eso. A través de los siglos, muchas almas habían intentado amenazar para subir al Cielo o tratado de vencer al ángel. Los humanos no eran muy creativos en su desesperación por abandonar la maldita prisión del Infierno. Aunque, el ángel se encontraba desconcertado por el nivel de arrogancia que todavía podían poseer incluso después de eones de tortura y degradación. Mientras contempla formular una sugerencia a los amos del Infierno el potenciar los castigos, el ser del Cielo vuelve sus ojos molesto ante la situación actual.

"Las almas no pueden ascender si no se han ganado el derecho para hacerlo. Sus amenazas no funcionarán y sólo probarán ser una pérdida de nuestro tiempo."

Las almas parecieron molestarse por la declaración y se acercaron a la criatura. Sintiendo su desesperación, el ángel bate sus alas grises y se prepara para alejarse volando. Sin embargo, es impedido por las almas que repentinamente habían tomado sus extremidades emplumadas y lo restringían de montar vuelo.

"¡Libérenme!"

Su grito es ignorado cuando los antiguos hombres y mujeres comienzan a jalar puñados de plumas de sus alas, sus enojadas mentes llegando a la conclusión que al arrancarle las alas de alguna manera mejoraría sus propias condiciones. Apretando los dientes ante el doloroso tratamiento, el ángel es forzado a hincarse a la vez que el aire se llena con sus propias plumas grises. No era un daño permanente ya que las plumas crecerían nuevamente dentro de unos momentos pero el dolor sería lo suficiente como para permanecer en el suelo por horas. Con ninguna otra opción, usa sus poderes divinos para alejar la cifra de almas sólo para encontrar que fueron rápidamente reemplazados con otros nuevos. Abrumado por las muchas manos que lo tomaban y lo sostenían, el ángel comienza desesperadamente a moverse violentamente para alejarse.

Repentinamente, un rugido rompe-tímpanos es oído, desgarrando el aire y callando todo. Las manos que habían estado arrancándole las plumas sin piedad y sosteniéndolo lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimar la pálida e inmortal piel se fueron.

Los ojos carmín se abrieron para ver que las almas sobre él estaban paralizadas por la sorpresa y el miedo. Volviendo su cabeza, el ángel nota a la infernal criatura que se había ganado tal reacción y sus ojos se ensancharon con sorpresa al reconocerla.

Ante ellos está una criatura draconiana que está acechando más y más cerca. La piel color verde oliva es estirada por la impresionante musculatura de la bestia, cada movimiento de los músculos revela el innegable poder que el demonio poseía. Las garras imposiblemente afiladas brillaban a la luz de los fuegos a su alrededor y se entierran en el suelo con fuerza. Los ojos demoniacos están estrechos en furia dorada mientras la bestia revela sus dientes rompe-huesos que prometían agonía a cualquier criatura malograda que cayeran presa de ellos. Detrás, una poderosa cola se mueve atrás y adelante peligrosamente, revelando que el ser del infierno estaba, de hecho, tan enojado como se veía.

La gran multitud de almas Condenadas estaban escurriendo de temor ante la inexplicable aparición del monstruo. El aroma impregna el denso aire y es fácilmente recogido por la bestia. Durante su eterna encarcelación, los moradores malditos del Infierno habían visto un completo rango de demonios espeluznantes, pero este demonio era diferente. Su simple presencia era lo suficiente para crear un terror debilitante pero el aura de poder emanando de la entidad era nada que las almas hubieran sentido antes. Ambos abrumador y paralizante, el sólo y puro poder del demonio era suficiente para forzarlos a hincarse cuando la oscura presión que se ejerce en los seres.

Continuando su camino hacia el grupo, los ojos del monstruo se enfocan en el lastimado ángel, ignorando a las almas sin importancia ahora acobardándose ante él. Un par de ojos familiares de color cereza se encuentran con los suyos, luchando para permanecer abiertos. Al ver los moretones ensuciando la piel de alabastro y el desaliñado estado de las alas grises, los ojos dorados se estrecharon nuevamente. En su estado debilitado, el ser puro es incapaz de mantenerse consciente tan cerca de tan implacable e ilimitable poder. Cuando los párpados del ángel se cierran, un grave gruñido resuena en la garganta del monstruo mientras vuelve su atención y su ira a punto de estallar hacia las almas infortunadas ante él…

Algún tiempo después, el ángel lentamente recupera el conocimiento. Sus ojos todavía están cerrados, aunque puede sentir que está descansando en su estómago sobre un material suave y cálido mientras una inexplicable aunque tranquila y dulce fragancia llega a su nariz. El cuerpo de la criatura todavía duele, pero no tanto como antes que su mente se hubiera deslizado a la oscuridad. Recordando a la horrenda criatura que había extrañamente venido en su rescate, los ojos escarlata se abren de golpe. La primera cosa que deduce es que está descansando en alguna clase de cama. Al mirar a su alrededor, descubre que también está en una simple aunque abierta habitación. No había mucha decoración, pero la simplicidad todavía poseía una refinada cualidad. Al volver su cabeza, ve que la pared que debería haber no está. Estaba completamente abierta aunque la habitación tenía vista a un infinito jardín creciendo en el borde de un precipicio. Los ojos carmín observan los lirios ante él, que iban desde un brillante amarillo a un oscuro rojo e inclusive un vivo violeta. Las altas flores se las arreglaban para contrastar las arremolinantes nubes grises de una manera hermosa aunque extraña. Ocupado admirando la flora, el ángel falla en notar otra presencia en la habitación.

"Crecen bien aquí." Comienza una profunda y resonante voz. "El suelo volcánico del Infierno está muy bien fertilizado y rico en minerales además este lugar está lo suficientemente cerca del Cielo para que reciban luz solar. Todo lo que necesitan es agua de vez en cuando."

Volviéndose al otro lado de la habitación, el ángel ve una figura demoniaca familiar descansando contra el marco de una pared abierta. Desde su último encuentro, la única cosa que había cambiado de la apariencia del demonio era su ropa. En vez de los pantalones simples, una túnica de un oscuro azul real de seda lo cubría. El bien hecho artículo de ropa estaba atado con una banda dorada que estaba elegante envuelta alrededor de su cintura y complementaba el color de sus ojos. Percatándose que estaba entablando conversación, el ser angelical quita sus ojos del otro ocupante de la habitación y regresa su mirada escarlata al jardín exterior.

"Es interesante cómo el Infierno y el Cielo pueden cooperar, incluso si es inadvertidamente." Responde el ser alado mientras esconde su sorpresa inicial con su normal impasibilidad. "Aunque me impresiona que a un demonio le pudieran importar tan hermosas flores."

"Los demonios no somos los que están sentenciados a un eterna condena y tortura. Le tenemos cariño a las cosas hermosas al igual que cualquier otra criatura. No es nuestra culpa que también tengamos el deseo de corromper esa belleza… es nuestra naturaleza."

"Hmm… supongo." Observa el pálido mientras intenta el levantarse, aunque el dolor en su cuerpo y la curación en sus alas hacen sus movimientos un poco incómodos.

"¿Tienes una cita urgente que requiere tu inmediata partida?"

":.. Debo irme."

"Siempre pareces estar apurado. ¿Los Serafines extrañan tanto tu presencia que no puedes tomarte unos momentos para descansar y curar tus heridas?"

"No particularmente." Comienza el enviado del Cielo. "Mis superiores me ven como impuro y en realidad preferirían que pasara el mayor tiempo posible en el Infierno. Después de todo es por eso que tengo este trabajo."

"¿Te ven como impuro?"

Sintiendo la verdadera curiosidad y sorpresa en la voz del otro, un suspiro resignado escapa de los labios del ángel a la vez que se vuelve a colocar en la cama. Sus alas grises todavía necesitan tiempo para repararse así que la criatura de cabello carmín racionalizó que también pudiera disfrutar el limitado tiempo que tenía con el fascinante demonio.

"Como pudieras o no saber, se supone que los ángeles tienen que tener alas prístinas y perfectamente blancas ya que representan nuestra pureza y cercanía a Dios. Sin embargo, las mías se han vuelto grises por el aire lleno de ceniza y azufre del Inframundo. Incluso cuando mudo plumas, crecen de este tono. Y porque mis alas han adoptado este cambio en el ambiente, con frecuencia soy marcado como corrupto e impuro."

"Tu raza no sabe lo que ve. En la naturaleza, aquellos que no se adaptan a sus alrededores mueren. Aunque… todavía te las arreglas para resaltar en este reino, pero te aseguro que es por razones que no tienen nada que ver con el color de tus plumas."

"¿Siempre usas tan bien tu encanto en tu presa?"

"Sí, pero es un simple hecho lo que te doy. Te darías cuenta de una mentira muy rápidamente, ya que todos los ángeles están compenetrados con el engaño."

"Con almas humanas, sí. Es en nuestra propia clase, ángeles y demonios por igual, es dónde la dificultad en discernir está."

"Cierto. Pero todavía tendría que mentirte aunque en este momento no tengo la necesidad."

"Demonio, nada más eres directo respecto a tu indecentes y lascivas intenciones hacia mí"

Con eso, el ángel se levanta para irse. Extiende sus alas para probarlas antes de hacer el viaje de regreso al Cielo. Concluyendo que están lo suficientemente descansadas y curadas para viajar, el ser alado camina hacia el espacio abierto. Inadvertidamente, también se acerca al demonio que lo salvó.

"¿No he ganado algún premio por ir en contra de mi naturaleza para tu beneficio?"

Alzando una ceja al equivocado sentido de conducta del demonio, el ángel abre su boca para discutir el reclamo. Sin embargo, la pálida criatura no puede negar que el ser oscuro había salvado su vida con su interferencia. El de cabello carmín no quería imaginar que pudo haber pasado si el demonio no hubiera detenido la horda de almas. Así que, con un perplejo suspiro, el enviado termina el silencio que se había colocado entre ellos.

"¿Qué premio crees que has ganado?"

"Tomaré lo que consideres darme."

Ante esas palabras, el ángel vuelve su cuerpo y se coloca ante el demonio. Los ojos rubí fijos en los ámbar mientras extiende su mano hacia la otra criatura. Sus dedos recorren la correosa piel de reptil de sus brazos que se funde en la piel humana de su bícep, desplazando la rica estructura. Continuando su exploración, la pura criatura cardó con una mano a través del largo e imposiblemente verde oscuro cabello que colgaba sobre el hombro del demonio. Entonces el ángel acerca su rostro al morador del Inframundo en un sorprendentemente atrevido movimiento.

"Tienes mi gratitud por rescatarme de esas almas desesperadas. En más de una ocasión, otros demonios se han quedo de pie sin hacer nada."

"…De nada."

"Pareces decepcionado por mi gratitud."

"No, sé que tu gratitud es algo que muchos han intentado tomar pero pocos la han ganado. Probará ser invaluable en el futuro, estoy seguro. Aunque, una forma de gratitud un poco más… íntima, no hubiese sido no apreciada."

"Estoy seguro que hay suficientes almas voluntarias aquí con las que aplacar tu lujuria. Así que ¿por qué tomar el tiempo intentando corromper una nueva?"

"Tengo que hacer algo para pasar el tiempo. Sin mencionar que disfruto de un reto."

"Bueno, odio decepcionarte pero no tengo intenciones de ser arrastrado al Pozo por ti."

"Pequeño ángel, el camino al Infierno está empedrado con tales cosas."

"Estoy consciente. La Redención y la Condena son cosas que todas las almas deben enfrentar, incluso nosotros Ángeles y Demonios no tenemos salvación. Las elecciones que hacemos pueden dirigirnos a nuestro deceso y no tengo deseos de sufrir la agonía del Infierno. No importa qué tan agradable intentes hacer parecer el camino."

El demonio cierra la distancia entre las dos criaturas, sus garras sorprendentemente gentiles al tocar la mejilla del otro. Los labios experimentados susurran contra los puros e intocados, un milímetro de distancia de ser un beso. Sólo tomaría el más ligero movimiento de cualquier ser para completar el gesto.

El tenso silencio es roto cuando el demonio comienza a hablar en un grave y seductor susurro.

"Hay cosas peores que el Infierno. Una eternidad en el limbo, atrapado en la blanca extensión de nada que es el Purgatorio, puede superar incluso las más horribles torturas del Abismo. No preferirías abandonar el punto muerto al hacer la elección por tu propia voluntad, ¿sin importar la consecuencia?"

No tomó mucho para que la pura entidad se percatara que el oscuro ser estaba discutiendo un completamente diferente, aunque relacionado, tema. Por un momento, el ángel cierra completamente sus ojos y simplemente tomó el completo significado de las palabras del demonio. Era la primera vez desde su encuentro inicial que la criatura del Cielo mostraba un ligero titubeo de incertidumbre. Una parte traidora de él está disfrutando el espacio que comparte con el demonio. Sus esencias oscura y de luz se mezclan en un flujo armónico y sereno de energía y arrulla al puro en un estado de peligroso confort. Es por pura determinación que el ángel se las arregla para salir del hechizo sugestivo del demonio. Y de alguna manera, el ángel encuentra la fuerza para reafirmar su propósito al alejarse de la intoxicante presencia. Pasan unos momentos antes que los ojos de oscuro carmín se vuelvan a abrir y restablezca su inexpresivo aunque tranquilo rostro.

"Alabo tu tenacidad, demonio. La tentación no pudo ser confiada a un más digno defensor."

"Puedo decir lo mismo de ti." Observa el demonio con sus ojos fijos en el otro ser. "¿Amas tanto a tu Dios?"

"La determinación que poseo para no caer de la gracia es nacida por mis propias razones. Me niego a darles la razón a aquellos que no les sorprendería mi descenso."

"Eres único en tu terquedad. Cada ángel que he conocido continuamente alardea su amor y admiración a su Señor. Caen en las trampas de Lujuria, Avaricia y Venganza mientras se aferran a esas ilusiones evanescentes. A pesar de todo, sólo tú estás motivado por tus propios estándares y permaneces siempre vigilante."

"Si soy el único de mi lado, la débil voluntad es algo que no puedo dar el lujo de poseer."

"Realmente admiro tales pensamientos independientes de alguien que fue creado en un reino conformado de ciega fe. Aunque, como uno de este reino, continuaré tentándote a la oscuridad basado simplemente en el mero principio."

Una sonrisa divertida cruza el rostro del ángel. Permitiéndose mostrar verdaderas emociones al demonio.

"No puedo culparte de tu naturaleza… Disfrutaré de nuestras futuras interacciones sin importar la tarea que estás tratando de cumplir."

"Dime ¿Alguna vez un demonio se ha ganado el derecho de ser bienvenido en el Cielo?"

Ante la extraña pregunta, el ser pálido frunce el seño, confundido antes de responder.

"No es imposible, simplemente nadie ha querido tratar. Después de todo ¿qué demonio estaría dispuesto a dejar la orgía del Infierno y restringirse a la burocracia del Cielo?"

"Bueno, me enorgullezco de ser un pionero."

"… Requerirá pura intención y desinterés. Tienes que sacrificar consciente y de buena gana tus propios deseos por una causa más grande que tú."

"¿Dudas que pueda?" pregunta el demonio con un tono de ofensa fingida.

"Todo lo que haces y dices tiene doble significado. Tus acciones están dictadas por cómo el resultado final te beneficiarás. Si fuera a evaluar tus rasgos personales, dudo que me tope con el altruismo."

"Me pregunto… si te dijera que actuaria por tu beneficio ¿me dirías mentiroso?"

"Hay muchas cosas que te diría." Comienza el ángel. "Sin embargo no eres un mentiroso… El engaño por omisión parece ser tu marca."

Una sonrisa extiende el rostro del demonio mientras vuelve sus ojos hacia el campo de vistoso lirios. Los ojos dorados examinan detenidamente los diferentes tonos de color mientras su mente viaja por los muchos pasillos de contemplación., Por unos momentos, hay silencio antes que la oscura criatura hable.

"Me imagino que sería muy interesante caminar hacia el Cielo sin tener el propósito de arrastrar un alma al Pozo."

Sin esperar una respuesta, el demonio se apoya contra el poste de madera detrás de él y cierra sus ojos. Parece estar descansando, a pesar de su posición vertical. Al sentir movimiento de la criatura a su lado, el demonio no le presta atención y simplemente concluye que el ángel se está marchando. Sin embargo, es sorprendido al sentir un par de suaves, rechonchos labios presionados contra los suyos. Le toma un momento realizar que el ligero y gentil beso es del ángel que había escogido salvar. La simple y casta acción se las arregla para aturdir al demonio con las emociones de gratitud y aprecio que ofrecía.

Cuando el ángel se aleja, una expresión que se veía extraña en el oscuramente atractivo rostro le recibe. Provoca que una sonrisa se forme en los labios de la pálida criatura al usar una mano para tomar gentilmente la mejilla del otro.

"Preferiría que te quedaras en el Infierno como eres en vez de ganarte tu camino al Cielo al volverte alguien más."

Con esas palabras de despedida, el ser alado camina hacia el borde de la habitación y salta hacia el aire libre. Por unos momentos, planea por las flores del jardín y se dirige hacia el borde del precipicio, pero después de un poderoso aleteo de sus alas, el ángel sube en el aire y vuela hacia el cielo. El demonio sale de su estupor y camina hacia el lugar que el otro había ocupado. Ojos ambarinos predadores miran hacia el cielo, estrechándose para enfocar a la forma que se retiraba y observa atentamente cómo su presa vuela hacia las nubes. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro mientras su oscura mente comienza a agitarse con pensamiento de cómo capturar a esa alada criatura para él.

El problema, por supuesto, recaería en capturar al ángel y no simplemente en hacerlo caer de la gracia. Ya que eso sólo resultará en la pura criatura siendo sometida a los castigos eternos del Infierno, lo cual no era su intención. Sería una difícil empresa, pero no una imposible ya que estaba más que seguro que los Serafines todavía le debían un favor o dos. La entidad malévola era un experto en manipular las Leyes del Cielo para que se adoptaran a sus necesidades y esta vez probaría no ser diferente.

Después de todo, un amo del Inframundo debe ser capaz de tener lo que sea que quisiera. Incluso si era un hermoso ángel de cabello carmín y alas grises.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Sí… Realmente no puedo explicar esto. Me senté a la computadora y la idea sólo se dio, más porque no había escrito un fanfic CHACK en un tiempo. De cualquier manera, estaba inspirada en una imagen que recientemente dibujé para Cold-Creature y los comentarios subsecuentes que fueron posteados en él. Siéntanse libres de ver la imagen en su tiempo libre (sólo remuevan los espacios del link):**

http: / / darkrenka. deviantart. com /#/d2yb151 (1)

**Y como dije antes, esta sólo es una interpretación ficticia y no estoy tratando de entrar en debates teológicos con nadie. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este fin, incluso si fue poco. ¡Por favor manden review o dejen un comentario!**

**Este fue un buen descanso, pero ahora, debo regresar a escribir mi novela BEACHED. Pueden checar el promocional aquí (nuevamente, sólo remuevan los espacios del link): **

http: / /darkrenka. deviantart .com /#/d2yb2ew (1)

**¡NOS VEMOS!**

**RENKA **

**.**

**.**

**(1).- N/T: Cómo esto es una traducción, todos los comentarios de los links van a estar en inglés.**

**N/T: Gracias por leer esta traducción.**

**.**

**.**

**25-01-11**


End file.
